Destiny United
by Julianne Moonlight
Summary: discord the lord of chaos and disharmony ever since Fluttershy got married he's getting pretty lonely because of it but what happens when three old hags come to him showing him something he was missing along. Will he have her as his queen? or Will fate not be on his side? Inspired by one of my favorite Greek myths.
1. Chapter 1 The wedding

**Chapter one The wedding**

**Discord's POV**

**I can't believe it I mean seriously I am spirit of chaos and disharmony for crying outoud so why am I here in this boring wedding again. That's when saw my dear fluttershy my only friend I ever had crazy right? oh right it's because it was her's wedding yes my lovely fluttershy is getting married to somepony named Big Mac? I don't know him at all but then again he's the guy taking my fluttershy from me which suck's but If shes happy I guess should be happy for her right? anyways when I see her in her wedding dress walking towards him I see that smile I love to see from her. I see them looking at each other in love with each other the thought of that want's me to blow cupcake's out my mouth. **

**I mean love who need's it seriously it's so overrated anyway's am I right but I will be lying if I said "I don't need it not me never going to happen" I mean sure looks nice over the year's I seen couple's together wondering what would it be like to have that? I once liked tia I thought she will be my one who can love me see past my appearance see me the real me but she saw me was a monster then I liked fluttershy who wouldn't but she had a crush on big mac dumb tosh stallion yeah love hurt's so I stopped having that feeling so I don't have to be hurt or get rejected by a mare. So who I'm kidding look at me I have a better chance to rule this place then getting a mare to like me. **

**So when I saw fluttershy and her new husand dancing together it make's me sick to my stomach I won't admit it out loud but I would love to have a mare look at me like my fluttershy look's at him I sighed but I guess that's never going to happen so I decided to make this wedding less boring my way the best way If you asked me so I snapped my finger's made everymare have clown hair which made me laugh I covered my mouth to hold it in but I failed I have one great sense of humor but I didn't notice that fluttershy went to me until I felt her hoof in my lion paw I looked at her her face was asking me "Please discord" **

**I sighed said to her " Alright" snapped my finger's to turned everything back she thank me went back to him then I saw her and him leave together for their "honeymoon" I had to threat the stallion if he did anything to her I will take his soul his face was so priceless my stomach hurts from that.**

**So when I see them gone for the last time I was once again alone with no pony sure I got her friend's they did start to warm up to me only raindash still doesn't trust me I shrugged at that I mean you just can't please everypony am I right so here I am alone I had cleaning duty thank's to tia she must really hate me to make me do this.**

**I sighed I guess I have to face the fact's there's no way a creature like me will get somepony what am I hades I rolled my eye's about that guy sure he has kidnap a mare to get somepony while me gets none. Zip, Zero I sighed sadly looked at myself in the punch for the wedding I have to understand that thing's can't change for me it's the hurtful truth for myself but just can't denie myself anymore about it I mean I am one thousand year's old what can change for me now? after I was done I snapped my finger's went to my room.**


	2. Chapter 2 The fates

**Chapter 2 Fates**

**Discord's Pov**

**The next morning I woke up getting bored of this castle I mean when I ruled this place I made everything fun from Making thing's upside down to Chocalate rain appear that was fun of course two ponies had to take that from me. So imagine my suprise when I heard princess celestia wanted to see me the nerve of her thank's to her I was turned to stone twice that's right twice which suck's the fun out of chaos by it so when I appeared front of her I bowed at her which I hated to do with her I said to her "You called princess" I would of said something mean but I promise fluttershy I would try to be nice to her which of course I groaned but I agreed.**

**She said to me "Discord I want you to watch the castle while me and luna go to see princess cadence and shining armor at the cystical kingdom" I was shocked that she trusted me to do that for her but If it mean's I can be a ruler of this place who am I to argue towards her so I hide my exictment from her and said "As you wish princess" I saw her and luna leave when they were gone made sure noone was around when I saw noone was arounded I shouted "YES" appeared front the throne of course I had to change it to fit my style of things but since I am in charge now I said "Who care's " make a chocalate rain appeared I make a glass appear which at this point was full of milk by now I smiled I love chaos so I cheered before I drank it "Chaos is a beautiful thing" then I drink the glass instead of the milk so Throw it away from me I can hear a BOOM! sound afterward's. **

**Then I notice that there were three count them three old hags ponies they were pale blue wearing black hood's it was creepy I like it but I saw two of them don't have eyeball's at all but one did but only had one. The old hag's all said to me "Discord" I was shocked that they know me since I don't know them but I said to them "Yes I am discord how can I help you lovely ladies". What can I say I can be charming when I want to be anyways the one who has the eyeball said to me " We are the fates discord were here to see celestia" I was rolled my eyes I mean seriously it's always her they want you try take over twice they label you as a bad guy so I said to her "I am sorry but she's away but you can tell me I will tell her when she come's back" of course I crossed my finger's I mean what can I say I am still me regradless how reformed I am.**

**She seemed to believe me I am really good at that making ponies trusting me it's one my thing's I can do anyways she told me this "Well? alright then discord me and my sisters want you to tell her that we have the information she want's from us" Information? that got my atttention she hiding something from me I should've seen that coming a mile away but I still need to know what it was so I said to her with my own Charm "So what kind of information my lovely dear fate" Trust me I wanted to buff after that but I had to know for somereason but once I want something I won't stop until I get it lucky for me she told me "Information about the mare she wanted to know about she wanted to know if she can change the future for you".**

**That shock me change mine future what is that princess planning I have no idea but said "Oh really" she nodded at me she said me "Yes you see she thought you were lonely since fluttershy got married so she wanted us to find the girl with our power's of the past and present and future" that shocked me sure I was lonely since fluttershy got married but for her to play cupid to get me a match I feel like I wanted to teach that princess a lesson so I looked at them said "thank you ladies" I saw them walking a way from me.**

**Until the eyeball pop off of the hag who had it fly to me I grab it dressed like a baseball player catch it with my mit then the eyeball starting to make image appear in front of me. I can heard the fates said together "You can't see that give it back right now discord". Of course I didn't pay attention I was still watching it making image appear and make it clearer to for me when I saw what it was I was awestruck when I saw the picture coming from the eye that belong to the fates.**


	3. Chapter 3 The mare

**Chapter 3 The mare**

**Discord's Pov **

**What I saw was mare a more beautiful mare then Celestia all the princesses combined she was a white alicorn wiith Brown and red mane and tail with curls she looked a little young then me what caught me was her beautiful green eyes staring at the waterfall. She was my type of mare I don't know why but I have feeling she going to be mine soon the only problem was that I don't know her name or what part of the forest she in but I deicded to watch her maybe she can tell me the anwsers to my questions so I watched her.**

**Melody's Pov**

**I was at my favortie part of the forest where there was waterfall I am a daughter of a royal pony named "Athena sunlight" yep that's me I am only 900 year's old my mom still treat's me like I am a baby foal but I love her thou. So here I was in the forest staring at the waterfall I did have a feeling of being watched for some reason but push it off since it's maybe my mind playing trick's with me. Then I noticed my mother calling me so I said to her " I am in the forest near the black forest that has the waterfall" she founded me she was very protective of me since hades tried to get me once before he found his wife since then she never me alone she hugged me I couldn't breath so I told my mother "Can't breath mother" she let me go of course I coughed from it I love her so but sometimes I like to hit her. **

**My mother smiled at me said to me "My Melody I have good new's for you" I smiled at her I know that mean's once again she play matchmaker for me so far I got a jerk and cheater and loser that was just one of them I was right because she told me "I found a stallion for you" I frowned at her she noticed this she asked me "What's wrong melody?" I had to be honest with her so I said " Mother I understand you want me happy but I can't deal with another one of yours play cupid games I mean mother why can't I do it myself" **

**She sighed of being annoyed with me I always ask her that but I had to know why she told me "Because melody your still to young to do so" I was not that young sure I am like younger then most ponies but still I am a adult alicorn I used my magic to pick a flower from the ground my mother just doesn't understand me noone does sure I want to be married.**

**But I want to do it my way the best way I might add I was different from the other royals for one thing I can make chaos and Order while my family can control nature and the stars yeah I was the black sheep in the family when my royal mark appeared to me I was exicted because I can be the princess of Chaos and Order with of course harmony but my mother didn't see it that way.**

**I wish I can meet someone who understands me but who I am kidding the chance's for me to have that is one million for me I was only one I know who can make chaos sure I hear some stallion discord but last time I heard he was stone so there's that I guess I looked at myself in waterfall when I do get married I want to do it for love. I am kind of mare who want to be in love before marriage like fluttershy did so fall asleep from the sounds of nature I smiled but I still get the feeling of being watched when sleep finally got to me.**

**Discord's Pov**

**I felt a something in my heart that made feel werid I only feel this way with Tia and Fluttershy but this feel's different like didn't have a crush on this mare but I think I am in love with the mare. When I heard her mother said her name was Melody that was the most chaotic name I ever heard I knew I had to make her mine I saw the fates looking at me so I acted I didn't see anything I gave it back to them watching them leave I already got my anwsers I want I know where she is and her name so decided to meet her the next day alone that way I have a better chance with her then she maybe can be the one mare who will love me just for me a spirit can dream can he?**


	4. Chapter 4 The visit

**Chapter 4 The Visit**

**Melody's Pov**

**I wake up the next morning but something well? off I don't know why but I felt someone watching me again I thought two things it could be one animal or my mother but I sadly mistaken when I was a creature appeared front of me which this the weridest creature I ever seen in my life sure this creature has a pony head that didn't shock me but seeing he has other animal part's which is werid but I am not type of pony who judges those who are different but that didn't stop me for being scared of him.**

**Discord's Pov**

**When I saw her scared of me I was hurt by that so I decided to talk to her with my natural charm and said "Hello my dear names discord" I saw her relaxed a bit she smiled at me said to me "Nice to meet you discord mine name is Melody" I smiled right back at her it was great she didn't leave yet beacause of my appearance she flew up to me to meet me in the air she looked at me and said to me "What kind of creature are you I never seen creature like you before" For the first time somepony didn't sound like digusted by me but wanted to know she said it sure was a kind and sweet way that I never got from a mare I smile with pride "I am a Draconequus" she nodded said "really that's so cool".**

**Melody's Pov**

**I really thought it was cool I heard of his species before from my mother she tells me they can't be trusted or Just shouldn't been born in the first place I always felt bad for them I mean they can't be that bad can they? this discord sounds similar with me but what I think about and said outload "Wait discord as in The spirit of chaos and Disharmony" he nodded said to me "That's me my lovely melody" I don't know why but his voice makes me feel werid but the good kind of werid.**

**I had to asked him "Why are you here discord?" he rolled his eyes at me he must think it was oblivous of why he's here but I never was good of telling ponie's reasons visiting me to quite honest he is the first visitor I ever had I heard him say the voice that I for some reason love to hear "I am here to see you duh" he snapped his fingers next thing I know he made a throne appear for him to sit down I was amazed by it he can do chaos too.**

**I figured if can do his why can't do mine right so I made my horn glow "Red" to make my own throne appear to sat down on I giggled when I saw his face it was so priceless I guess discord not used to seeing other ponies doing it too.**

**Discord's Pov**

**I was shocked when I saw her horn glow then a throne appeared I realized this mare can use chaos too I love it finally somepony who will love chaos as much as I do I notice she was laughing at me I love her laugh so I asked her "So you can do chaos?" she nodded shyly said to me "Yeah I can do chaos too it's just I never used it anymore" I was shocked why in the world would somepony used chaos she must readed my mind cause she said to me " I am black sheep in the family because of it they ashamed of me of using it but I love it makes me happy makes anything possible happen but I guess you won't understand that huh".**

**If only she knew how wrong she was I understand that I get it I been there I said to her "I get it my melody believe me I understand I was outcast because of my power's my family was ashamed of me too because of it I love chaos it's perfect make this world a better place" she was happy then she hugged me said to me "I thought I was the only one who felt that way it's good to know somepony feels that way too".**

**I hugged her like I used to do with fluttershy I was happy she can make one good queen of chaos for me I asked her "Have you ever thought of being a queen my dear" she shake her head said to me "Not really why you ask?" I smiled at her "No reason my dear just thought you make a good one" she blushed shyly said "Thank you discord".**

**Melody's Pov**

**I have never felt this way before I heard my mother calling me I turned back to discord "I have to go now" I didn't want to but had to go he was upset said to me "al-alright my dear" I felt bad for him so I went to him and kissed him on cheek and said "It's was honor to meet you discord" I flew away to see my mother.**

**Discord's Pov**

**When she kissed me I felt my face glowing red I know from that moment I will make her mine and she will be my queen if hades can do it then I can do to besides I way better looking then him But the problem is to how can she be mine then it came to me sure the chances of this to work is less for me but yeah If work for somepony I know then it will work for me but I have wait the perfect moment to do it so I decided to wait for everypony to sleep I know she comes here when she wakes up so I will wait for her to come here I snapped my finger's turn to a tree and I waited for her to come back to the forest it's going to so priceless when I see her face when I do it to her.**

**Melody's Pov**

**I finally arrived to the castle went to bed I have a bad feeling about going to the forest the next day I mean can you blame me anyways I decided to close my eyes to the stars I made a wish I said " luna light so bright make this wish I want tonight I wish to meet somepony who love for me" then he went to my bed and fall asleep I have feeling that the next day my life going to change for the better or for the wrost either way I will be ok with that of course it be a change for once but turned to darkness after I finally went to sleep worried about that in the morning.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Kidnapping

**Chapter 5 The Kidnapping **

**Melody's Pov**

**I woke in the next day as usual but sometihing different about it I just can't put my hoof on it thou but I shrugged it off I know after today have to meet this stallion my mom match me with again I mean seriously I am 900 years old she treating me like a foal but I do love her she wants the best for me I can't blame her I am her only child I am the cousin of Luna and Celestia but I couldn't see them cause they visiting princess cadence for a war turns out that the ponies next door excalty realtives of king sombra who knew anyways I eaten my breakfast which was a salad and apple my mom give me this to watch my figure I rolled my eyes seriousy there's nothing wrong with my body size it's better then Celestia and Mom's combined but yeah I won't agrue I do used some chaos without my mom looking to make cotton candy appear I eat that I love the stuff.**

**After breakfast I went out of castle to do some chaos in the forest there I am not judged for who I am so I went there Of course I notice something was off what was it I wondered then I saw a tree a new tree between me and the waterfall. So I sat near that tree watched the celestia sunlight reflection on the sea of waterfall. **

**Then next thing I know that the tree changed cause I felt somepony holding me very tide so I won't escape I turn my head and seen Discord that's right Discord I glared at him how dare he do this to me said to the jerk "What are you doing discord let me go" I saw him laughing at me what in the world of all that is good why is he laughing at me I got my anwser when he said to me "You should seen your face priceless" He really thinks scaring me is funny what kind of mess up sense of humor does he have anyway? then he stopped laughing said to me "Here to get you my dear melody" I was confused until I realized what he mean by that I screamed "MOTHER HELP ME" which of course in discord ears he covered them he said to me "You have some lungs for a mare your size you know that".**

**Yes I do know that why kidnapped me seriously why me why celestia or luna or even twilight sparkle but me he choose me go figure Then he snapped his fingers just like that we disappered the thing I regret is that I never tell my mother goodbye to her before I left but one thing I know thou I will find a way to her that's a promise.**

**Athena's Pov **

**I saw my daughter leave I will admit I was scared of today I felt like it was doing to be the wrost the day in my life then my nightmare come true I heard her scream for me I flew as fast I can to save her but I was to late my daughter my beautiful mare was gone my whole world crash all around me a tear fall from my eyes went to the ground I don't know who did it but whoever did it will pay dearly by taking my baby girl I promise myself and to her I will find her somehow, someway I will find her. I went back to the direction of my castle whispered " I will found you melody I promise".**


	6. Chapter 6 The Castle

**Chapter 6 the castle**

**Discord's Pov**

**we appeared back to the castle my plan work so far pretty soon I will have a queen in the process what could go wrong? I got my anwser as soon I let go of her she looked at me like fluttershy used to look at me she was scared of me the same expression celestia gave me after she smash my flowers I give her with her hooves and walked away. I didn't want her to be scared of me just want her to be mine what's so bad about that? well there's one thing I have to do is to make her relax so I went up to her said "Now cheer up my dear afterall this going to be you new home".**

**Melody's Pov**

**How dare he first kidnapped from my mother celestia knows if I can see her again now he's telling me to cheer up! Will I hate to break the news to him but I not going to stay here with him a monster who toke me from my loved ones I would like to be with king sombra then him so I do what's best in my solution I always do I pretend to be happy until I find away out of here how? that I don't know yet I figure something out I hope anyway. I looked at him with a fake smile said with my sweet voice " I will try discord" still can't believe I had feelings with this male what was I thinking this chaos of mine was really messing somepony in the head then he asked me "Would you like me give you tour?" I think about it will if I do this then I can find way out of here of I said "I would love that discord" he smiled at me I felt guilty after that I mean there must be a good reason why he did it but I guess I just too mad right now to ask him so I followed him.**

**Author's Pov ^-^**

**Discord give her a tour but he did his way making everything upside down or Making things coming to life. Melody giggled when he did it she loved chaos regradless of being kidnapped from her know her free will she had so much fun with him that she forgot her about her whole plan of escaping was away from her mind after that you can say he used his charm on her. He told her since she staying here she would have to share a room with him of course Melody refused after the disagreement between them he agree to have her have her own room until she becomes his queen melody tried her best not to roll her eyes but she went to her room when she did she saw something to make you forget about him being a monster.**

**Melody's Pov**

**I went to my room thanks to me I can make males say yes to me when I want them to what can I say I can be bad when I saw my room it's excatly look like my part of the forest where I love to go even has it's own waterfall then walk into my room I saw nature everywhere of course the place has some chaos but I love it thou went to my bed which was a cotton candy cloud I maybe mad at him but I have to admit It was very sweet of him I sighed in content of the smell of cloud which calm me went to sleep in my mind I said to him "Thank you discord That's really sweet of you".**

**Discord's Pov **

**I turned to invisible to watch her when I did I her reaction to my gift for her I was happy she loved it of course I added chaos to make things fun less boring. I saw her going to the cotton candy cloud I heard her sighing I can feel my heart escaping my chest when I saw that I glared at my heart "Go back in there" I grab it put it back inside me I hated when that happens to me. I went to her I read her mind she said in her mind "Thank you Discord That's really sweet of you" I know it deep down she loved me I smiled at her said to her "Your welcome my melody" I kissed her on the forehead I just hope she would love me the sameway I felt for her. I snapped my fingers for a blanket appear to cover her. I know the chances with me and her are out there but I thought that about having a friend too but I got fluttershy thou so If that can happen for me then I give love a shot I am starting to like being reformed now If I can have her by my side I snapped my fingers to go to my room went to sleep which was on the ceiling I love chaos. Also I can't wait to for the night to end the day started for me and her.**


	7. Chapter7 For a moment

**Chapter 7 For a moment **

**(a/n disney owns the song but I do own the changes to it make sound like athena and melody)**

**Author's Pov**

**Athena is worried about her daughter melody she doesn't understand why somepony will take her but she will find her that's a promise. Meanwhile Melody has woke up from her slumber she loves her room she started to sing a song of what she is feeling about the place and her freedom she has.**

**Melody sings: Ok here I am a world I don't understand which way is left and which way right is chaos making my head going in circles all night**

**I can't belive I can do this more flying here like never done before chaos finally my mom has to see this me here I am **

**For a moment lucky me here and making home chaos reigns will be I am nervous for once and I really don't care I feel my curls ranning from my hair**

**For once my life chaotic cool I am one chaotic fool I dream ever thought I could be for once I am free lucky me (melody giggles) **

**Athena sings: Even for one moment I would share all I know equestria didn't have to be a mystery but why did have you now**

**Melody: Everything crazy as bluer truer as before watch me soar I got chaos and a smile that works fine I take chaos is who I am I wish my mother can see it the chaos is my soul just a moment for a I belong here to him I feel it in the air surrounding him yes I know my love shows Chaos please help her see it's my key**

**Athena sings: When I find you my darling the moment that I do I hold close my melody and sing the song of Ponies with you**

**together sing For a moment I belong**


	8. Chapter 8 The search for melody

**Chapter 8 The search for melody**

** Melody pov's**

**After I sang the song I decided to check out this castle since it's been awhile seen I been here the last time I was here was when Princess cadence and shining armor getting married that's was less boring wedding I ever went too. When I saw them dance that day I have to admit it looked will? Nice excalty I mean every mare dreams of hers right I was about to catch the flowers when rarity got it. She really has issue's that mare has that poor spike ever never gets notice by her poor thing. Then went to the garden it was her favorite part of the castle when she was little I went to the maze it's always fun to do that I laughed when I saw the butterflies flying around I followed them.**

**Author's Pov ^-^**

**What melody doesn't know that discord was whose butterflies. Discord had a plan to make his queen he will do it his way! the best way for him she and him are alot like more than she want's to admit so he decided to help her see it more clearer. What can happen is he right?**

**Melody's Pov**

**When I followed them I went to the center of the maze I have to admit it was strange to have butterflies since they love to be front of the castle? Werid? but notice they were gone strange? so I walked looked around I have notice there was flowers strange looking kinda of flowers I ever seen when I read the sign to smell them I shrugged followed the sign I smell them it smell really amazing really amazing I thought what was the name these flowers so looked to see if the sign can tell me lucky for me it did when I readed it it said this to me "Melodics" I was shocked the flowers name after me that's was so sweet nopony done that for me before can say anything else then the most chaotic thing happened to them they turned to my royal mark was amazed by it everytime I looked at it it change to something different I was impressed by it. **

**Discord's Pov**

**Seeing her impressed by it I knew she like it I mean I make from my chaos who wouldn't ! anyways I decided to ask her a question I have to admit it's kinda of corny but I will think of something better until then stick with it so I snapped my fingers to make a question appear what can I say I am amazing after all. So I wait from my place to wait how she will react from it.**

**Melody's Pov **

**I heard somepony snapped their fingers? wait a second It's discord doing this I sighed I should of known that I am still mad at him he kidnapped me for crying out aloud but I guess I should stay here for the time being until my mother finds me I hope anyway. I looked down at the amazing flowers turning to some kinda of question to it I was shocked and wanted to stomp the flowers when I saw this "Will you be my mine? my melody" I was getting mad at it he toke me from my love ones now has the nerve to wanting me to be his I am not a object I am a mare thank you very much so I turned around from the question put my head high walked out of sight.**

**Discord's Pov**

**When I saw that I was hurt by it I mean it was just a question but I realized she still must be mad at me from me kidnapping at her and all so I wil let her go for now but I won't give up that easy so I disappeared be one with the window art from her room I saw her crying so I just watched she for the time being.**

**Author's Pov**

**Poor melody misses her family even her mother she wondering how's she doing but she doesn't know that her mother was worried sick about her she looking for her as we speak.**

**Athena's Pov**

**I sent everypony I know looking for her I was so worried about her how can someone take your own daughter like that so I was looking for as well. When I went to ponyville I was asking ponies that past by if they seen her? but all I got from them was no or never heard of her. I was living a nightmare for every mother from my problem what can I do so I decided to go see the fates they maybe can help me so I flew off to see them hopefully it will work for me.**

**Author's pov**

**Athena indeed seen the fates but I am afraid to say she didn't like it at all she was furious that discord toke her which makes thing's wrost for her it was her neice celestia did it but what the shocked her the most that the fates told her it's was good thing united them she was so furious she went celestia to tell her what is so wrong about it.**


	9. Chapter 9 Discord being kind

**Chapter 9 Discord being kind**

**Melody's Pov **

**I was crying missing my mother athena it's all discord's fault I blame him for this sadness sure I didn't want to meet the stallion my mom chose for me but still? I was still upset about it all I don't what's wrost part of it me being here or being his the thought of it sickness me to the core but I have to say naming a flower after me it was sweet in a way. I just want to see her one more time since I will not be at home for awhile just this once then he appeared next to me I turned from him not wanting him looking at me. I heard a sad sigh from him I hurted him by doing that I really felt guilty about doing that to him but I was mad at him still making feel that way I looked at him seeing his head down said to him "Discord?" no response I got from him I wondering what was he thinking about?**

**Discord's POV **

**When I saw her upset with me even turned from me I was hurt by that she remind me of Celestia or I used to call her tia she did the samething to me after she said those hurtful word's from her back then. I put my head down I mean look at me you am I trying to fool I am just a monster then I felt somepony touching my shoulder I turned to see Melody giving me the look of pity I never had that until I met Fluttershy when I heard her said to me give me hope for us yet she said to me "Discord I am sorry I never meant to hurt you I was just upset that is no a execuse for me to do that to you for that I am sorry" I was shocked that no said sorry to me before and mean it so I said to me "You are forgiven my melody" she smiled at me a real smile not a force one like she give the first day. I asked her "why are you upset my dear?"**

**Melody's Pov**

**When he asked me that I had to be honest with him said to him "I miss my mother" I saw heard him groaned at that and said to me " Melody you know I can't let you do that" I asked him "Why?" with the hint of me hurt from that I mean what is the reason for that anyway. He looked at me sighed said to me "Because your mother will take you from me" so that's it huh poor guy must haven't anyone to trust if say's something like that to me. I looked at with my green eyes and said to him "Please Discord I miss her dearly" he looked down at me said to me "How do I know you don't just get somepony to turn me to stone again" again? wow how many times did discord turn to stone I begged him saying "Please for me" Discord think about it said to me "Ok I will let you see her but we do it my way" he pointed at himself I was so happy he let see her I don't care how I hugged him then kiss him on cheek said to him "Oh! Thank you discord your the best" then I left out of the room waiting for him.**

**Discord's Pov**

**She hugged me and kissed my cheek I couldn't believe it sure she kissed me once when we met but now she added a hug with it I don't know that mean's but I guess I must be making process about it so I went off her room seeing she waiting for me? I amaze by it but I didn't let it show thou I asked her "Are you ready my dear?" she nodded at me I smiled snapped my fingers we both disappeared from sight.**

**Author's Pov**

**Discord true to his word showed her, her mother he did it his way he toke them to the present to see her mother melody went to her but realized she couldn't do it discord laughed at her and explain to her "Melody she can't see you my dear we can but she can't understand" she nodded at him said "Yes I do" she was hurt she can't hug her mother but he did let her see her mother she was greatful for that. When she was ready she told discord "Ok discord we can go back now" he smiled at he they disappeared again. Poor athena not knowing her daughter of was with her at that one moment.**

**Melody's Pov**

**When we came back I feeling much better thank's to discord of course I was shocked after saying that but I was ok with it now don't know why but I am ok with it go figure I was wanting something to eat so I use my chaos yes I still know he's there anyways to make a cotton candy appear for me I ate it I love this stuff so much I looked at him so I can ask him this "Discord would you like some?" He was nice to me so I am being nice too him I smiled at him tored it in half so he could have some he smiled at me grab it said to me "Thank you my dear melody" I gave him friendly smile said to him "Your welcome discord" I have to give to him he was right I can make a good queen one day but I have wait for while for that to happen anyways. I ated rest of my cotton candy then I got myself a salad he looked at me like I was nut's me crazy please. I sighed said to him "My mom want's me watch my figure" I had to explain him why I am doing it for somereason? I don't know why?**

**Discord's Pov**

**I was shocked her mother make's her watch her figure that's crazy that's coming from me I looked at her said "You have a good figure my dear" I saw her blushing? for me? she shyly said to me "Thank you but I don't think I do" I was shocked at said to her "My dear you do it's better then all the princesses combined believe me I should know" I winked at her she smiled at me said "Thank you my discord that's very sweet of you" My discord she said it my discord I smiled at her said to her "Your welcome my dear melody" I then snapped my finger's chocalate rain appeared front of us her and me made a glasses appeared fulled with chocalate milk we drink the glass then thrown the rest we both heard BOOM! sounded afterwards. We laughed when that happened I smiled at her said "See my dear chaos is fun" she nod said to me " Yeah I see it's great to do chaos without my mother shunning it all the time" then just like that she went to her room said to me "Discord?" I looked at her said "Yes melody?"**

**Melody's Pov **

**I went to my room cause I was getting those feels again with him but I wanted him to come with me so after I heard him he respond to me I got courage and asked him "Can you please come with me tonight?" he was shocked when I asked him that I was shocked too but I decided deserve to have a little chance with me I mean like I said before he must had a good reason why he did it to me so waited for him to anwser me I was getting worried when he didn't anwser me so I went to him said to him "Discord?" still no response from him I had to think fast so I flew up to him and kissed him on cheek that snapped him out of it. I saw shaking his head I try to not to laugh at him when I saw that but I kind of fail that battle.**

**Discord's Pov**

**I heard her laugh at me not the kind of laughed that I want to kill her but it's was friendly laughed at me she smiled at me said to me "I am sorry it's just that your so cute when your shocked like that" I was suprised by that she must felt that way to cause she covered her mouth she was blushing again I teased her "As anyone tell you that are pretty cute blushing like that my dear" she shakes her head said to me "No. but I can get used to it if say it to me" she teased me back to me I like this mare she has one good sense of humor but I know she want's my anwser so I said to her "Yes my melody" she was confused until she realized what I meant by that.**

**Melody's Pov**

**When he told me "yes my melody" I was really confused until I remember my question was so I said to him "Great! come on" I just wanted him to stay with me just to be nice that's all no other reason for it ok Yeah don't judge me ok! so when went to the room I went to the cloud I felt him curled arounded me I felt weird but I shrugged it off I put on my head on what I thought part of a cloud but I didn't what it was but it's warm and comfortable so I let myself fall a sleep on this warmth.**

**Author's Pov **

**What melody doesn't know? it was excalty Discord stomach she laying on he wasn't complaining about it can you blame him thou this is the first time she got that close to him since she toke him must be part of his charm he has on her.**

**Discord's Pov **

**I smiled at her getting close to me I have to admit it was excalty nice to have somepony getting this close to me not being scared of me wanting to hit me or something like that so I looked at her one more time went to sleep just knowing she by my side. I wishing this can be forever but I know maybe it can't happen for us but a spirit dream.**

**Author's Pov **

**Now the two of them are now peacefully asleep with each other enjoying each other's company for now anyways but Athena is talking to her neice more like agruing at her about this she really letting her have it big time.**


	10. Chapter 10 Athena's Problem

**Chapter 10 Athena's problem**

**Celestia's Pov**

**My aunt was visting me so I thought anyways turns out she was really mad at me I don't know even luna was confused by it so I said in calmly way towards her "Athena why are you so upset?" she looked at me like I should know why she was so mad at me but I didn't until my aunt told me "You make my daughter melody being with a freak! thanks to you she was kidnapped by him, who know's what he's doing to her right now. I was shocked until I realized what she meant I said to her "Athena. discord maybe a little crazy but he can be very sweet giving the chance" which is true he did change since fluttershy reformed him sure kidnapping her was overdoing it but I can sense she's ok so I am ok with it for now. **

**Athena's Pov**

**I looked at her with disbelief how can she say that to me I said to her "Sweet? How can somepony take somepony be sweet!" she looked at me said to me "Athena, she fine I can sense her alright he hasn't done anything to her besides it's part of my plan for him." Plan? oh! that did it for me I was furious at her saying to her "WHAT PLAN CELESTIA!" Luna said to me after I yelled at her "Art thou not nice to yell thee sister like that!" Celestia said to luna " Lulu it's ok she has a right to do so" she looked at me said "To finalize his reformation of course he was lonely so I thought I should help him get a mare since the last time that happened he was turn to stone by me and luna here" **

**Celestia's Pov**

**I had plan to make sure he wasn't lonely anymore I figured he must be lonely after all these years so I let it be part of my plan to help him out to make it up to him after turning to stone and all of course I forget the major detail about it my aunt! I see her getting more furious with me she said to me "You! have to stop this now she's only a filly" I shake my head at her said "No. She's a young adult alicorn athena I am sorry but can't do that now If I do I very sure discord make a real chaos problem if I do" **

**Athena Pov's **

**I was so upset with her said to her "Fine! I will do it myself I will talk to discord then when I do see him I will give him hell to pay" like that I left went to the castle which I know my melody's at.**

**Author's Pov**

**Celestia watched her aunt going to the direction of her castle she know's her aunt is making the wrong choice she just hopes that melody can stop her before chaos once agian regins on equestria once more. But melody still asleep with discord have no clue of what is going on at all.**

**Melody's Pov**

**I openned my eye's to see I was not sleeping on a cloud which I thought was sleeping on my head instead it was discord's stomach I was blushing like mad but still it's was kinda of nice I guess I am starting to like him then I giggled oh well maybe it's a good thing to do so. I about to get up until I felt a arm scooping me up I squeak from it then I heard a chuckle I looked to see who it was? it was discord I gave him a small smiled at him he had kinda of cute chuckle did I just say that what's happening to me? I see how close we are now when he did that I blushed shyly said to him "Discord? may you let me go" but was quiet until he used his tail to tickle me I was laughing so hard I begged him "Please ha ha ha Discord ha ha ha ha ha ha I have to get something to eat" **

**Discord's Pov **

**I loved her laughter she remind's me of me when I was her age did you hear me I sound old do I? But I can't let her go just yet so I made a cotton candy cloud appeared front of her said to her "Anything else my dear?" she shakes her head started to eat it she smiled while eating with her mouth close she looked at me and swallowed it said to me " Thank you my discord" I smiled at her "think nothing of it my dear" she giggled I smiled at her watching her leave? she must see me hurt because she said to me "I am just doing to throne room that's all don't worry I not leaving you I promise."**

**She was beautiful mare I have ever seen maybe she saying this means she will agree to be mine so I followed her by being invisible bending in with the wall she went to throne room and her making her own throne next to mine she sat down waiting for me? I appeared front of her in the throne she shocked her face was so priceless she then relaxed we both had chocalate rain once again we drink the glass throw it solid milk away from us then a BOOM! afterwards. I was happy I thought this last but I was wrong when I sense that somepony is coming I don't know who yet but I know I won't like it.**


	11. Chapter 11 Athena Confront's Discord

**Chapter 11 Athena's Confront's Discord (Don't own MLP but I own this story)**

**Melody's POV (guy's seriously please give this story a chance)**

**I was happy with discord I guess it's because he doesn't shun me from my chaos he excalty love's it embraced it to be quite honest I starting to love him now I forgotten The whole kidnapping altogether his really sweetheart so I decided to ask him the question that's been in my mind I said to him "Discord? Can I ask you something?" he looked at me said to me "Of course my dear fire away" I smiled at him I know I can ask him this what bad can happen if I do? **

**Author's Pov **

**Melody gather some courage turn to the Draconequus starting to admire for these couple of day's she asked him "Why did you take me?" he was shocked but he knew she would ask him some point so he said to her "Will my dear I did that because of I was lonely and I knew you would be mine" she felt pited for this soul must be so lonely she put her hoof in his lion paw she give him a smile said to him truthfully by saying this to him "Starting to be glad you did" he smiled at her said to her "Will you be mine? my melody" she thinked about it said to him "Well? I have to say- but melody was cutt off for her reponse when she saw her mother Athena looking at her yelling at her "Melody come here this instant young filly!" Melody went to her mother she know's if her mother was mad don't question it so she obeyed she went to her mother who hugged her said to her "Are you alright my baby foal?" Melody hugged her back happy to see her mother again said to her "Yes mother, Discord treated very well" that did it she looked at her said "Don't tell me you like this monster!" Melody defended him by saying "He not a monster mother he is a draconequus." **

**Athena heard that she looked at discord full of hate said to him "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Discord was confused said to her "What are you talking about?" she looked at him said "You made her defend you after what you did to her!" Discord was offended said to her "Now! listen here missy I am maybe alot of things but I have let you know I treated her very well!" Melody said to her mother "He's speaking the truth mother." Athena said to her daughter "Melody I want you to wait outside of the castle my dear I need to have a word with him!" she saying it like somepony told her she was ugly. Melody looked at discord he said to her "Go on my dear everything will be fine" she nodded went outside of the castle waiting for whatever going to happen. **

**Discord know's this is something he's not going to like so he said "So what do you want to talk about athena?" Athena glared at him said to him " My daughter melody" Discord yawned knowing this going be less fun conversation he's going to have with this older mare so he asked her "What about her?" Athena said to him "I want my daughter back I don't care if you disagree about it!" Discord growled at her said to her "Why should I? you and your family don't love her like I do you hate her because of her chaos while I encourage her chaos" she was furious said "How dare you say such thing's to me you freak!" she slammed her hoof to the ground she said to him "If you love her then let me have her with her family" Discord looked hurt said to her "I see. Will then I have one thing to say to you!" **

**Melody went so have no idea what's happening inside of the castle but she got captured throw in a carriage went waited for their queen. Discord yelled at queen athena "NOT GOING HAPPEN QUEENIE!" athena smiled said "Fine" she left from discord's sight that was weird he thought it was wil? to easy. He went outside of the castle to see melody is GONE! he realized what happened he was furious how dare she take his happiness from him now she's going to pay dearly for that if he can't get her back soon the whole equestria will get it! he snapped his fingers getting his melody back or else. **


	12. Chapter 12 The stallion

**Chapter 12 The stallion**

**Author's POV (DON'T OWN THE MLP BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY)**

**Melody is upset about all of this her own mother forced her to come back she cried all day that day even this day. Now she has to meet this stallion her mother match for her she doesn't like it not one bit she either be with discord then whoever pony her mother choose now she about to see who she went to the throne room she saw a white unicorn she knew the stallion it was Blueblood she groaned at him she remember the last time she was with him she hated it every moment suck. He saw her went to her bow to her said "Why. Hello beautiful" she rolled her eyes said to him "Hi. Blueblood" he give her a flower she tried to grab it but he said to her "It's not for you! it's for me" oh she love turn him to pumpkin she missed discord she had the wrost day ever with him he been talking about self all day he's more of jerk-alot then prince-alot. She wished discord was here he was more a prince charming then him. **

**Her mother Athena doesn't know that discord is coming to get melody back and he's not happy about it at all he hate's being tricked specially if it wasn't him in the first place. So Poor melody was in her castle garden with jerk-alot again she loved the night her cousin luna did a wonderous job this night but her enjoy was short lived when Blueblood asked her this "Melody, Will you marry me?" she was shocked and mad at the same time how dare he think she would be with him but she saw her mother glare at her so she mouthing "Say yes" towards her she sighed said to him "Sure" they went back towards the castle but discord you heard this was furious at the couple he's going to get this melody.**

**Melody was sad but she went to sleep when she did she sense somepony watching her so she looked up to see discord he was furious at her she was confuse of why he is so mad at her so she asked him "Discord? why are you mad?" he looked at her said to her "Saw you say yes to that stallion" she was confused still until she realized what he said she said to him "Discord I don't love that pony believe me my mother force me to say yes to that jerk" he growled "Should of known your mother gone something like this to us" melody went to him said "Discord, please don't be mad at her she's just a mother that's all" he looked down at her said "Doesn't give her the right to do this to us" she nodded said "Your right it's not fair discord but she means well" he was hurt said to her "So? your staying with her then" she was sad said to him "I don't want to I either be with you discord but she's still my mother" he nodded said to her "Very well my melody but I won't give up that easily thou" he disappeared she has a feeling she's not going to love this what she doesn't know how right she is.**

**Discord true to his word make chaos roam over the castle won't stop until she come back to him he waited for the queen to arrive to ask him to stop.**


	13. Chapter 13 Melody talks to discord

**Chapter 13 Meody talks to discord**

**Author's Pov**

**Melody seen the chaos regin down upon her kingdom her mother is to stubborn to listen to her she begged her mother to talk to him but my mother refuses everypony is suffering from discord's chaos so she deicded to talk to him herself she went outside she saw the pain and how miserable everypony were being. This was all her fault if she just stay home in the first place then nopony had to suffer so she used her wings flew up in the sky looking for discord she didn't have to look far because he was waiting for her mother to show up but when he saw melody he toke it appeared front of her said to her "Hello melody" she glared at him said "Discord you must stop this!" he asked her "Oh? and why should do that my dear melody" Melody swing her hoof to show him what she meant she said to him "Ponies are suffering here they are getting sick, everypony feels miserable" he rolled his eyes said to her "it's called chaos my dear" she rolled her own eyes said to him "I know that but you hurting ponies why can't you understand that chaos has price to uphold" he looked at her said to her "What kind of price?" **

**She sadly sighed to him "Like me the more your doing this the more my mother refuses" he growled at that said "Your mother is stubborn" she nodded "Yeah she is" he make lighting appear towards the ponies after he was mad. Melody seen this she used her powers to stop it then turned to discord "I love you discord but you won't left me no other choice if you don't stop this!"he was hurt said to her "What?" she put her hoof in his paw and said "Discord chaos is marvelous thing but chaos is hurting my ponies subjects as their princess it's my duty to stop it" then she let go she kissed him said "I pray that won't have to do that but I do anything to save them" he looked at her said "Your on her side now !" he was getting mad at her and her mother. Melody calmly said "I'm on my ponies side" he crossed his arms said to her "Very well, but I will get her to let me have you one way or either" he disappeared melody hated to do this but there was one way to stop this but she hopes to talk sense to her mom before she loses him.**

**Melody sees the saddest in her ponies she had to do this for them in her heart she doesn't want to do this to him or her mother but she had to stop madness before something worst happens. So she flew back to the castle hoping to talk to her mother before it's too late.**


	14. Chapter 14 Melody tries talk to mother

**Chapter 14 Melody tries to talk to her mother **

**Melody Pov's **

**I have to talk to my mother try to get some sense into her if not my subjects and all of Equestria will suffer if I don't. So I went to the throne room to see her when I did she wasn't happy with discord I can't blame her but she did trick him which was really mean of her. I bowed to my mother and then said to her with my sweet and soft voice " Mother may I speak with you?" she nodded to me "Yes my daughter " I breathed to relax myself then said "Mother I know you hate discord and what he did to me but as a queen you should think about our subjects instead " she thinked about it said to me " very well melody I will talk to discord but I only doing for this our subjects " I nodded said to her "Thank you mother " bowed to her once more and left the room. I was happy because finally my subjects don't have worry anymore so I thought.**

**Author's Pov**

**Melody's mother athena waited for her to leave she knows discord is waiting for her so she said to him "Discord I know your there show yourself" she heard a evil chuckle then discord appeared front of her she glared at him said to him "Discord my daughter told me you wanted to talk me" he repiled to athena "Yes I did but you haven't come to see me but your daughter sure did talk to me she's a better queen then you" Athena kept her temper down said to him "I am sorry I was still upset about what you did for that I am sorry" he crossed his mismatch arms said to her "You toke her from me" athena nodded said "Yes I did it was wrong of me to do so" discord knew she was lying to him he can sense it so he decided to play her game for now anyways. Discord said to her playfully "So your saying you would listen to me now" she nodded said to him "Yes my daughter wants me to talk to you so I would do it for her and my ponies" he smiled at her said "Very well" snapped his fingers toke her to his world to talk to her. Meanwhile with melody is praying that her mother is not doing what she thinks she doing because if she is then we are all doomed. Melody love's her ponies so she has to do what's right she went to the castle to see a book she knows that can save her and her ponies before it's too late. What she doesn't know that time about to come sooner than she thinks?**


	15. Chapter 15 Discord's world

**Chapter 15 Discord's World**

**Author's Pov**

**Discord toke melody's mother to his world of chaos and disharmony everywhere he saw her face it was so priceless. Discord laughed so hard that he cause some lighting to appear. Athena asked him "So what do you want to talk about discord?" Discord sat on his throne he said to her "Your daughter" she raised a eyebrow and said to discord " What about her discord?" he smiled at her said "I want your daughter back with me if you do this then I will let my chaos disappear" she thinked about this she can lie to him again since he didn't catch on he's such a idiot she thought to herself so she finally said to him "Of course discord I would do that for you" Discord knows she's still lying calling him a idiot. A idiot is he will disord should change that should he? so discord did the best thing he could do to teach her a lesson. He toke his eagle claw raised it making her come to him he growled said to her "You really think you can fool me" she was scared of him she said with her voice full of fright to him "Dis-discord pl-please do-don't do thi-this to me" but it was too late she turned gray he dropped her he throw her to a cage afterwards he laughed said to her disrupted form "I will finish you after I get your daughter" he snapped his fingers go back to the kingdom.**

**Meanwhile with Melody**

**Melody has found the book she was looking for her cousin celestia give it to her if she ever needed it she read it outloud "Discord is a spirit of chaos and disharmony but was defeated by two alicorn sisters who used the elements of harmony to turn him to stone" she knows she can't use this one so she kept reading to see the thing that will help her which said this "If you don't have the elements of harmony then use your powers of harmony and order to save them" she read the this part until it was in her heart of memory her horn glowed she flew to the sky she close her eyes she said the saying in the book to undo the chaos " Chaos of evil has no good but to discord it's understood turn everything back was before with harmony and love and order" turned everything back to normal the ponies cheered for their princess. Melody smiled until the chaos returned she was shocked she said with disbelieving it " How?" Discord appeared said to her "You really thought I didn't think you thought of that" she glared said to him "discord you have to stop this" he rolled his eyes "Why should I my dear melody?" she looked at him "Because I love you too much to lose you" he smiled at her said "Very well, Melody but I ask one thing in return" she looked at him said "Yes?" he replied to her "You come with me to my world then I will change everything back" she didn't like where this was going but she was a princess so she said to him "I will go with you discord" he snapped his fingers turned everything back.**


	16. Chapter 16 Melody's enter discord world

**Chapter 16 Melody enters discord world**

**Melody's Pov **

**I went with discord in his world it was very chaotic sight to be seen I was amazed by it every bit of it somehow it feels like home. I was happy that everypony is safe now thank's to my decison then I saw discord patting the side of the couch to sat with him which I did. I was happy with him again he was eating popcorn I was confused wondering what in the world of equestria has made eat that? then I saw my mother something was different about her she was gray. I looked at him and said to him "Discord? why is my mother gray?" he looked at me said to me with pride "Well my dear melody I have disrupted her mind" I was shocked said to him "Why would you do that?" he rolled his eyes at me said to me "Because your mother make me look like a fool" I frowned felt bad for him said to him "I am sorry to hear that discord" he scooped me up said to me "I am glad you came with me melody" I smiled at him said "I am glad too discord" he looked like he remember something he said to me "Melody what was your anwser to my question?" I smiled said to him truthfully "Yes I will discord" he was so exicted to hear that he hugged me I hugged him back for once I feel well? accepted enjoy every moment of it I did wonder what he was thinking about when he hugged me.**

**DIscord's POV +_+**

**For once in my life I was happy truely happy I finally will have my melody by my side just like I wanted for her and for me. I know that she was doing to be a great queen of chaos she loves chaos just like me I couldn't ask for more. Then I remembered something since she said "yes" to me I have to give her something so I thought about it then it came to me I snapped my fingers I made the flower I made for her I give it to her she smile at me used her horn to make it go in her hair. She smiled at me said to me "Thank you my discord" I smiled at her said to her "Your Welcome my melody" she giggled I love her laugh and I love her she makes me happy I never let anypony take that from me that's a promise. I winked at her said to her "Let's make it offical then" she smiled said "Ok" I used my fingers to make look like a wedding of course of her mother was in the bride side. Melody my beautiful melody was wearing a wedding dress that I "borrowed" from Rarity I looked at her then A other me did the wedding which said to me "Discord will take this mare to cause chaos everywhere you go and make disharmony roam the land to be your queen?" I said "I chaoticly do" I smiled at her.**

**Melody's Pov **

**Then he asked me "Melody will take this Draconequus to cause chaos everywhere you go and make disharmony roam the land to be your husand" I smiled said "I chaoticly do" Then he said to us "You may cause chaos and kiss your bride" I giggled when grabed me to kiss me I was happy from that moment I am really happy that I don't have to marry that blueblood please execuse me so I can buff. I know my mother doesn't understand why I like him she doesn't see the sweet stallion I see. Him and me cause chaos in our world I love it doing it I really do I feel free finally free from being a black sheep in the family I am finally accepted. I was happy with him now and forever I sat with him staring at the sky with the sun and moon going down every five seconds I love it I said to him "Your chaos is really amazing" he smiled at me said "It is isn't" with full of pride in himself. I looked down since we were on this cotton candy cloud said to him "I wish I can do it too" he smiled at me with pride "Well? guess I have to teach you then" I smiled with exictment and hugged him said "Thank you" he chuckled said "Your welcome my melody" he snapped his fingers toke me to his castle which was upside down but when you go inside of it. It was sideways what can I say he's chaos.**

**Author's Pov**

**Discord rubbed his paw and claw together said to Melody "Now what do you want to learn my dear?" melody thinked about it said to him "Well? I have always wanted to make myself change form" Discord smiled at her "Good choice my dear" he went to her said "Now all you have to do three things to do this" she nodded he said to her "First you have to not think about sense since it's really not fun to do so" she did what she was told he loved his new bride trusting him like that then he said to her "Ok now just focus on the shape you want" she nodded closed her eyes showing she was doing it he finally said to her "Most importantly have fun" she turned shaped as butterfly not bad for a somepony who hasn't done it before. Discord saw her change back she giggled said "That was fun" he smiled at her proud of her she going to be a great partner to do chaos with. Melody hummed to herself he made an swing appear layed inside he could watch her all day. Melody wanted some food so she got some cotton candy to appear she licked it not knowing what she was doing to discord? Discord looked at her watching her in slow motion he decided he must have her in that moment. Melody seen it in his eyes he wanted her she saw him ranning to her she used her horn teleported away from him which made him hit himself in the head.**

**Melody's Pov**

**I will admit that I scared of that since it will be my first time somepony wanted to do that to me sure there was blueblood looked at me like that it was really disgusted by it still gives me the goosebumps. I love discord and all but I am not ready at all I hope he will understand that when I saw hit his head I appeared front of him I was scared since he wasn't moving I nudged him said to him "Discord?" no reponse then I shaked him a little said to him "Discord wake up!" I got nothing I about to cry until pair of mismatch arms grab me put me on the ground I saw him laughing at me I smiled hugged him said to him "Your ok thank celestia for that" he smiled at me said to me "Worried about me were you" he teased me I teased me back "Will I have to be since who will be my husand" I cuddled up to him. I sighed in content I was happy with him discord said to me "If your not ready then I won't do it until your are" I smiled glad to have him reading my mind said to him "Thank you my discord" he pulled me closer said to me "Your welcome" we fall insleep after that I was with him that's all that matters to me now.**


	17. Chapter 17 Melody ask discord

**Chapter 17 Melody asks discord **

**Author's Pov**

**Discord woke up and saw his beautiful mare sleeping with him he smiled at her happy with her. He saw her wake up raised her head to look at her said to him "Good morning discord" he smiled at her said to her "Slept well my dear melody" she nodded said to discord "Yes I did thanks to you being so warm and comfortable" she really doesn't know why but she feels like she forgot something then it came to her she asked discord "Discord?" he looked down at her while loosing himself said to her "Yes my melody" she said to him "Can you turn my mother back?" he groaned said to her said "Do I have to melody I mean seriously she's a pain on my rear" she put her hoof in his paw and said to him "Please discord for me" he sighed said "Oh. alright" he snapped his fingers bring her to them he looked at her said to melody "Are you sure?" she nodded said "I am sure" he told her "Ok" turned her back to normal she hugged her daughter. Melody hugged her she then heard her mother yell at her husand "YOU FREAK TURNED ME CORRUPT" she glared at her mother said to her "Mother stop this!" Athena watched in horror as her own daughter went to discord with concern in her face. Melody asked him "Discord are you ok?" he shakes his head said to her "No my melody I am not" melody cuddled him said to him "Don't listen to her she doesn't know you like I do" he smiled at her said to her "Thank you my melody" she smiled at him with her head in his fur said to him "Your welcome my discord" they smiled at each other. Athena was shocked she didn't like this so she left the two love birds alone in peace. Melody said to him "I love you discord" he repiled back "I love you too my melody" then they kissed each other enjoying each other's company.**

**Athena's Pov**

**I hate this my melody in love with this Freak of nature! not going to happen not while I am arounded I make sure of it she going to leave him or else. I went to my neices said to them after I explained to them what happened. "Now will you do something!" Luna said to me "We think is art thou sweet to hear this from thee" celestia nodded back in agreement said to me"Yes it's really sweet indeed athena your daughter is happy do you want that for her" I nodded said "Yes I do" Celestia said to me "Then you think you should let them be happy" I hated to admit this but she was right that won't stop me but I said "Yes I should" then left I know what I should do to stop this madness to do the only thing makes sense to do.**


End file.
